A fat or oil composition such as shortening and a water-in-oil emulsion such as margarine have characteristics such as high resistance to propagation of microorganisms, excellent shape-retaining property, and a long shelf life, and are widely used for confectionery production, bread production, or the like. However, on the other hand, each of the composition and emulsion has a disadvantage of being poor in melt-in-the-mouth feeling because of its high solid fat content. When the solid fat content is reduced to overcome the disadvantage, the fat or oil becomes softer, and is liable to cause problems in preservation stability such as deterioration of external appearance and oil separation due to crystallization during preservation.
As technologies for overcoming the disadvantages, there have been reported, for example, a method involving adding a specific emulsifier (Patent Document 1), a water-in-oil emulsified fat or oil composition obtained by mixing and emulsifying an oil phase containing a diglyceride having a melting point (softening point) of less than 20° C. and an aqueous phase (Patent Document 2), and a water-in-oil emulsified fat or oil composition including an oil phase and an aqueous phase, in which the oil phase has composition including a diglyceride and a triglyceride, and the diglyceride has composition satisfying a predetermined requirement (Patent Document 3), or the like.